Hetalia Fairytales Part 2: The Firebird
by Kimegite
Summary: Prequel to Hetalia Fairytale; Part 1: Sleeping Beauty. Tino used to be a bright young man with a bright future ahead of him. Now, he's trapped in the body of a phoenix. Join Tino as he lives as a phoenix trying to stop evil from taking over the kingdom. Discontinued...
1. Prologue

**Hey Guys! Guess who's back! Yeah, so after what is a longer wait than I really wanted, I'm finally posing the first chapter of The Firebird. Man, I'm so excited to see what you guys think. I really feel like I'm stepping out on a limb with this one by combining different stories, and I hope you like it! In case you haven't read my other story in this line, I recommend you do, otherwise this might get confusing for you. Anyway, this is somewhat a prequel to Hetalia Fairytales; Part 1: Sleeping Beauty, and the story will continue to where it meets that story line... Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I'll take to you guys later!**

 **Tino Väinämöinen/ Firebird/ Phoenix: Finland**

 **Lukas: Norway**

 **Emperor Wolfgang: Germinia**

The Fire Bird

Prologue

 _Tino stood on an outside balcony on one of the towers of Athenais' castle, leaning over the marble railing as he reminisced. Tino stiffened as he heard footsteps behind him, he looked over his shoulder to see a familiar form standing in the doorway. Tino relaxed slightly and stood up straight, he turned to face his companion "Hello Elizabeta" Tino told the lead Fae in monotone._

 _"Hello Tino" Elizabeta replied with a soft smile. She walked over to the railing beside him and stared out into the night sky._

 _Tino followed her gaze and saw she was staring at a bright blue star just to the north of them. "Have you heard the story of the Blue Fairy?" Elizabeta asked him._

 _Tino shook his head "I can't say I have" he replied, curious as to where this conversation was going._

 _The corner of Elizabeta's mouth flicked into a slight smile "It's said, that if you make a wish upon the North Star with all your heart, a fairy dressed in a gown of blue starlight will come down from the heavens and grant your wish… But only if you are true of heart and your wish will not only benefit you, but those around you" Elizabeta explained to the young prince, her eyes never leaving the star._

 _Tino stared at her curiously for a moment "You are not quite what you seem are you Elizabeta?" he asked quietly._

 _Elizabeta remained silent for a moment, she slowly looked to meet Tino's gaze. Her irises glowed the same diamond white he'd seen back in Hibernia's castle, sparkling with an enormous amount of magic. Elizabeta smirked at Tino "I am very much like you were when you were with Hibernia, Prince Tino. Confined to a form unlike your true one, limited to the power it allowed you to use… Am I correct?"_

 _Tino stared at her for a second before nodding "It was never easy" he murmured._

 _"Tell me…"_

Not long ago, nearly nineteen years before the Sleeping Beauty and his Prince met, and saved the kingdom from the clutches of a certain evil Fae, a young man by the name of Tino Väinämöinen lived in a small village under the rule of Emperor Wolfgang. Tino was a kind young man, with an extraordinary when it came to metalsmithing, or the making of jewelry and other fine objects. He was renowned throughout the country for his breathtaking metal skills and sought after by many a merchant in the hopes they could persuade him to work with them.

But Tino was a humble young man, he enjoyed his simple life, living with his parents and other family members. He kindly told them he would sell as much of his work as anyone ever wanted, but he would not leave the village of his birth. And so time passed, and Tino continued his trade. Just after what would be the eighteen year precursor to the end of Hibernia's curse, Tino returned home to visit his parents, only to find he'd been replaced… by a baby brother.

Even though Tino was known for his kindness, he couldn't help but feel hatred towards his sibling. Tino's parents had had another child, and not told Tino about it for nearly two years until he found out… his anger was quite understandable. His parents had named the boy Lukas… He had similar looks to those of his older brother's; blonde hair, eyes so dark blue they nearly matched the color of Tino's violet ones. However; the reason Tino's parents had hidden Lukas away, not only from Tino, but from the world as well, soon became apparent.

It was clear Lukas was, different, in a sense. When Tino asked his parents about it, they explained to the best of their ability. As it turned out, Lukas, had magical abilities. He had the ability to see mystical creatures, and had already shown promise when it came to magic skill.

Over the next few months, Tino eventually grew closer to his younger sibling, coming to love the child. And then one day, Emperor Wolfgang's soldiers showed up at the door of the family's house. They told Tino and his parents that the Emperor had heard of a child with magic abilities and wished his to be brought under the care of the royals. They also told the family they had two choices, comply and hand Lukas over to them, or die by the military's hand and have Lukas forcibly removed from them. Tino and Lukas' parents refused instantly, and closed the door on them.

Only too soon the shock of the reality of their situation hit the family. The boy's mother wept upon realizing they would lose their precious son and their father could barely contain his anger. Tino however, merely sat with Lukas, examining the playful three year-old. Tino couldn't understand why; why had his brother been chosen to bear such a gift, and he was too young to even understand why his parents and older brother were so upset. Yet, even though they knew what it might cost them, the family decided to keep Lukas from the King…

When the soldiers visited them again, the family refused once more, determination in their eyes and hearts. The soldiers grimly promised they would be back, and at that time, they would forcibly remove Lukas from his family. Tino and his parents knew there was no way they could outrun King Wolfgang's army, he was too strong a military power to ever let that happen. So the family waited; two weeks later, nearly an exact month from the soldiers' first visit to the house, the soldiers came a final time, bringing with them a sorcerer of their own.

Tino, his parents, and Lukas all stood outside their cottage, waiting for the soldiers to make their move. This time, the soldiers didn't even try to reason with the family, the sorcerer stepped forward. Several soldiers moved around him, coming to take Lukas. Tino tensed, preparing his body to spring at a moments notice. And it all went to chaos. One moment, the soldiers were reaching to grab Lukas, the next Lukas was screaming. Magic force ripped around the conflict, as Lukas clung to his mother, the soldiers to pry him away from her. The boy's father yelled and tried to fight them, only to be knocked unconscious by the sorcerer. Lukas screamed in terror once more, and a shield of deep blue magic (the same as his eyes) exploded from the nearly three year-old. The soldiers flew backward and slammed into the ground.

The sorcerer stepped forward with a snarl, and raised his hand, aiming it at Lukas. Something snapped in the back of Tino's mind. As a fiery spell was unleashed in the direction of his brother, Tino ran and threw himself in front of Lukas. There was an explosion of bright white light that temporarily blinded everyone in the area. When the light faded, everyone looked to see, where Tino had formerly been standing, a small pile… of ash. Believing their older son to be dead, Tino's parents grabbed Lukas and rushed back into the cottage with terrible screaming. The soldiers and sorcerer realized what had happened and realized, to try and take their only remaining child, would be too inhumane. They left the family to grieve in peace.

Yet because they all left the scene, no one was there when, from the ashes, poked the small head of a newborn phoenix, or firebird…

Tino, in his new form, reached near adulthood by nighttime. After realizing what had become of him, Tino stealthily peered into the cottage to see his family weeping and mourning his death. Tino wished to comfort them, yet he knew he couldn't in his current form. So Tino silently vowed to himself that he would search the land until he found a way to return to his former form. As he went to leave the cottage, Tino noticed Lukas staring at him with wide, shock full eyes. A horrible feeling of guilt and pain entered Tino's chest upon seeing his beloved younger brother in such a state.

Tino gently plucked one of his long tail feathers and dropped it through the open window. Tino took off, soaring into the night sky. He only looked back once, and saw Lukas staring out the window with wide eyes, in his hand, the long feather Tino had dropped for him.

And so Tino's journey began…

 **Thanks for reading guys! You have no idea how much I appreciate it. Anyway, please rate and review. And if you** ** _really_** **liked it, feel free to favorite and both me and the story! I am also now a beta reader, so if any of my fellow writers need something to be beta read, feel free to contact me! Anyway... Hyvästi!**


	2. The Palace of Emperor Yao

**Hey guys! So I was really inspired this weekend and wrote the next chapter of the story ahead of time! And since the stories just stared, I figured I should release it to you guys so you can get a good idea about where the story may be going next. And while I have your attention, on my instagram account ,writer I'll actually be posting messages letting you guys know when I do update my different fanfictions of if I have an announcement. So if you maybe don't have a fanfiction account and enjoy my stories, feel free to follow me so you can get the updates too! Anyway, back to the story... Here is the list of new characters (it's a little longer this time)**

 **Emperor Yao: China**

 **Prince Kiku: Japan**

 **Prince Yong-Soo: South Korea**

 **Prince Ka Lung: Hong Kong**

 **Bai Jiang: Macau**

 **Queen Athenais: Ancient Greece**

 **I Hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 1

The Palace of Emperor Yao

 _Years passed by sooner than Tino realized as he traveled the lands searching for a way to become human once again. As he explored the world, Tino heard rumors of many great beings with mystical powers; however, most seemed to be evil or disappeared before he could reach them. Tino saw many things, the ending of reigns and the rising of new powers, the lives of many humans and mythical creatures, even the births of those who would someday bring forth great change to the world. Yet he never found the right mystic to release the spell that had been cast on him…_

 _Eventually, Tino grew tired of his endless search and decided he would spend some time in one safe location, regathering his strength so he could continue. Tino flew far to the east, and eventually stumbled upon the empire of China. The empire was ruled by a fair, yet somewhat extravagant emperor named Yao. The Emperor always assured the happiness of his kingdom's citizens before that of his own or his family's. This pleased his people and kept them from overthrowing the King, however, the nobleman and advisors in Yao's court were not nearly so pleased. They wished for their emperor to spend less and focus more on relations with the kingdoms that surrounded them, but Yao had no intention of betraying his people so._

 _The one thing the Chinese Emperor was most renowned for, despite the history of his already long reign, was his palace in the capitol city. Everything about the castle spoke of grandeur and wealth. It was suspected to be the most splendid in the world… Made of priceless porcelain, so brittle and frail one had to take care on how you touched it. In the garden were the most beautiful and stunning flowers, and on the loveliest of them were tied delicate little silver bells that tinkled in the wind. The garden was so amazingly arranged, and so large that even the gardener didn't know how far it stretched. If you ever got beyond it, you would reach a stately forest that had great tress and deep lakes. The forest stretched so far as to reach the ocean, which sparkled a stunningly clear blue._

 _When Tino came upon the lavish garden, he knew instantly that it would be a haven for him in a world of dangers. Tino began living in the gardens… Every day, he would leave the temporary nest he'd built and go explore the gardens more. Until one day, he stumbled upon something that would soon change his life. Nearly two months after first arriving at the palace, Tino stumbled upon the center of the gardens, what turned out to be an apple orchard. But not an ordinary apple orchard, the difference was the apples… were golden._

 _Though Tino tried to resist the temptation, he ended up succumbing to his urge and began to eat the apples. They were more delicious than anything he'd ever eaten; sweet and juicy, crisp and soft all at the same time… to Tino it tasted like the food of the gods. Day after day, Tino visited the orchard, eating the apples until he could eat no more, and then he'd leave._

 _With a garden of such vastness and variety, you'd think a few golden apples wouldn't have been missed by anyone, but they were… The one thing Emperor Yao always assured was in perfect health was the orchard of golden apples trees that had been a gift from Queen Athenais of Greece upon their children's betrothal several years earlier. How the trees grew so fast, well it was assumed to be magic._

 _Needless to say, Emperor Yao was not at all pleased to discover someone was stealing from his prized orchard. And that, is where the main part of our story begins…_

Emperor Yao sat on his throne, one elbow resting on the armrest and his chin in his hand. He glared at his servants as they rushed around the throne room, attempting to come to a conclusion on who could possibly be stealing from the orchard. The emperor's red and gold robes trailed off his thrones in long trails of stunning brocades; resting by his feet was a small pillow, on which slept a lean black cat with amber eyes and a longer section of fur on its neck that was held in a short ponytail that mirrored his emperor's.

"Have you had any progress on trying to find out what is happening with my apples, aru?" the Emperor asked his attendants in a harsh tone, his amber eyes narrowed in oncoming anger.

One of the lead attendants stepped forward; he had golden eyes and dark black hair, a pair of spectacles framed his eyes. "No so far your Imperial Majesty, but I assure you we will soon"

"I'm tired of waiting, aru" Yao snapped at him "Bai Jiang" he barked the attendants name.

The man straightened up "Yes Your Imperial Highness?"

"Fetch my sons for me" Yao told him "I wish to speak with them"

The attendant bowed "Of course Your Highness" he turned and rushed off towards the prince's chambers.

Only a few minutes later, Emperor Yao's three sons were kneeling before him, the eldest on his left and the youngest to the right. Prince Kiku, Prince Yong-Soo, and Prince Ka Lung.

"I've a task for you three, aru" Yao told his sons.

None of the princes moved as they waited for their father to continue. "It seems someone, or something has been stealing from the sacred orchard, aru. I want the three of you to find out who or what it is and bring me its head, aru" Yao instructed them.

Prince Kiku looked up sharply, hos warm brown eyes wide with shock "Someone's been stealing from the garden? From the orchard Her Majesty Queen Athenais helped us create?" he asked in a quiet, yet worried tone.

Yao nodded, he understood his eldest sons worry. Kiku was engaged to the son of Queen Athenais, if something were to happen to the relations between the two kingdoms, his future would be at stake and he might never get the chance to succeed his father.

The youngest prince, Ka Lung, looked up. "Your Majesty, if I may…" Yao nodded and his son continued "Let us make this a competition, between us three princes. You yourself have constantly told us we may have to battle one day to decide the fate of succession, why not make it now? Why not let us battle peacefully?"

Yao looked at the young prince curiously for a moment, debating the proposition his son had given him. The corner of Yao's mouth turned up in a slight smirk "I believe you're correct Ka Lung, aru. It would be much better to have you settle your dispute over my throne while you're young. And besides, this will be a much, healthier, way to settle it… it'll cause less damage, aru"

Yao smiled and waved his hand towards Bai Jiang once more "Bai Jiang, make sure each of my sons has the proper amount of soldiers and supplies to last them three days in the garden" Bai Jiang nodded and hurried off once more.

The three princes stood and met their father's playfully dark amber gaze. "You have three days, if at the end of those three days none of you have captured the thief and brought them to me… All three of you shall lose your right to the throne, understood, aru?"

The three princes nodded, Yao smiled "Then prepare yourselves, you begin at dawn, aru"

Finally, the middle son spoke up. A huge smile lit up the boy's face, igniting a spark in his large amber eyes. He was practically jumping from excitement as he spoke, a long stray curl sprouting from his hairline above his right eye "Oh man! I'm so excited for this!"

 **So what do you guys think? Off to a pretty interesting start I'd have to say. Well, if you guys have any questions feel free to review or pm me. And I hope you guys like the story so much you review, rate, follow or fav (but I understand if you don't). And if you can't do any of these things but still want to read the story as it continues, go follow my instagram if you can, I promise to update it regularly. Anyway, Sayōnara!**


	3. The Hunt

Hey **Guys! I'm really sorry this took so long, I had horrible writer's block last weekend and a huge dance performance all weekend so this is the first chance I've had to upload it since I finished writing this chapter. Anyway, you don't want to hear me ramble on about my crazy life an midterms (which I'm stuck in the middle of, ugh...) So here it is! Chapter three of Hetalia Fairytales; The Firebird...**

 **p.s. no new characters to introduce**

Chapter Three

The Hunt

It was the morning after Emperor Yao had given his sons their mission. The three young princes all waited in the throne room, each bringing with them a squad of soldiers. Waiting outside the castle were their horses and supplies. Kiku stood in front of his father's throne, nervously stealing glances at his brothers and his men. As he was betrothed to the prince of Greece, Kiku had no need to compete because he would live most of his life in Greece as King. However, that meant one of his younger brothers would end up being the Emperor, and that thought truly frightened him.

Yong-Soo, the middle son, had every ability to hold the throne and keep the country stable. Yong-Soo excelled in math, and arts, and had proved himself to be able to lead adequately; however, he had one downfall. Yong-Soo didn't care, he had no ambition to take the throne, no ambition to lead his people. All the middle prince cared about was enjoying his own life, not about the lives of anyone else.

Prince Ka Lung was different story. If anything, he was too ambitious. It was obvious to anyone who looked that Ka Lung wanted the throne for himself, and that he would do whatever was necessary to get it. Kiku recognized the sly, deceitful look in his eyes as he had suggested the competition between the three brothers the previous day. Ka Lung knew he would win, and that the throne would be his without a doubt. So needless to say, Kiku was frightened for the fate of his kingdom. Yet he could only hope that his younger brothers would prove themselves to be worthy in the hunting game.

Kiku looked to his brothers through the corner of his eye. Ka lung was standing silently in front of his squad of soldiers, a stoic look upon the eleven year old's face. Yong-Soo had his back to their father's throne and was joking around with his squad of soldiers. Kiku sighed and looked back towards throne in time to see his father's main attendant, Bai Jiang, turn and face them from next to the throne. Kiku froze when he realized that meant his father was coming.

Ka Lung hissed at Yong-Soo to get his attention and the middle son turned around with an annoyed smirk to face his father as he strode in. Emperor Yao took his time striding over to his throne, layers of beautiful brocade fabric draped off his body and trailed behind his lithe form across the porcelain tiled floors. The room quieted as Emperor sat in his throne and stared out into the room, a dark spark in his amber eyes.

"Well my sons…" Yao told them with a sly grin "Today the fate of the empire rests in your hands… Whoever returns by sunset in three days' time, thief in tow, shall be the next ruler of this empire… I trust each of you will do your very best to defeat the others, without deadly intentions mind you, I do wish to have all three sons return to me. For now though….." Emperor Yao trailed off with a dark smile.

"Let the hunt begin…"

The wind whipped Ka Lung's face as his horse sped through the garden, which he soon realized was more of a forest than garden. The sound of overlapping hoof beats and armor clanging was the only thing Ka Lung could hear over the wind. He and his squad rode through a forest of bamboo that reached high above their heads and cast a shadow over the earth below.

Ka Lung and his brothers had set out immediately after their father had given the order. Ka Lung had been the first out the castle gates, his squad riding behind him on horses of their own. Even though he knew neither of his brothers really offered him much of a competition, Kiku wasn't really competing and Yong-Soo had no intention of becoming emperor anytime soon, but he still had to the be the first to find the thief and return it to his father else he wouldn't become Emperor.

Unbeknownst to his father and brothers, Ka Lung ad gained an advantage; he had managed to convince Bai Jiang (who wished for Ka Lung to inherit his father's position as Emperor) to give him directions to the orchard in the center of the garden. Ka Lung knew if was able to find the orchard before his brothers, there was no way they could defeat him.

Ka Lung glanced down at the map he had clenched in one hand, his eyes flew open and he pulled sharply on his horse's reigns. His mare whinnied fearfully and slid to a stop. Ka Lung waited as his squad of soldiers quickly stopped as well, looking to his left in shock the entire time. Ka Lung couldn't believe what he was seeing, trees upon trees of beautiful golden apples. Ka Lung slid off his horse's back and hit the dirt with a small thud. As he began to walk his mare towards the garden, his soldiers quietly dismounted and followed suit.

Only after he entered the garden did Ka Lung see the true state it was in. Apples cores lay strewn about the ground and there were very few apples left on the trees that had once produced them so bountifully. After walking for a moment, Ka Lung saw a flash of light in the corner of his eye. His head whipped to see it clearly, only to find it was gone. He handed his horse's reigns to one of the soldiers and quietly moved into the tree line. Ka Lung whipped around as he saw the light again.

Ka Lung stealthily crept towards the faint glow that had settled within the leaves of a tree. He slunk over to the base of the tree and looked up. Where he saw something he'd never expected… Sitting low in the branches, and munching on a golden apple, was a large phoenix. Ka Lung stared at the bird in shock, his amber eyes wide with surprise. The bird slowed its eating, and turned its violet eyes onto the young prince.

The two engaged in a silent staring contest. Amber eyes locked with shockingly human violet ones. Ka Lung's hands shot to his belt, reaching for the net he had tied there. The Phoenix reacted instantly, unfurling it's wings and screeching in fear as it attempted to take off. But the birds bird's huge wingspan caught in the branches and delayed its take off just long enough for the prince to throw his net. The net landed overtop the struggling creature, who let out a mighty cry as it struggled to free itself.

The soldiers came running to Ka Lung's aid as he struggled to gain control over the frightened bird. Ka Lung tightened his grip on the net before darting and grabbing the other end, completely trapping the phoenix. The soldiers grabbed onto the net and began pulling as well. The phoenix screeched in fear, trying even more desperately to get away.

"Use the tranquilizer!" Ka Lung shouted. One of the soldiers stepped back immediately, pulling a thin bamboo reed from somewhere in his robe.

He raised the reed to his lips and blew. A thin dart flew from the end, finding its resting place in the phoenix's thigh.

The phoenix screeched in pain, fighting in futility to escape. The tranquilizer began to take effect and the bird's movement began to slow to a sluggish pace. It's violet eyes grew dull and the phoenix began to rock back and forth, drifting on the edge of unconsciousness. The phoenix's eyes closed and it toppled off the branch. Ka Lung raced forward and caught the unconscious bird, only to be shocked by it's astounding weight.

"Quickly" Ka Lung barked at his soldiers "Bring me a cage"

The soldiers stared at him "What type of cage Your Highness?" one finally asked.

"It doesn't matter!" Ka Lung snapped at him "Forge one for all I care! I need a cage to bring this creature back to my father and claim the throne for my own!"

 **So... What'd you think?! Feel free to let me know in a review or pm! I would _really_** **appreciate it if you guys did, not only that, but following and favoriting would definitely be huge incentive for me to continue. I'm still not loving the lack of feedback I've been getting this one and may end up discontinuing it, and I really don't want to so please... Rate, comment, review, etc... you guys know the gist. Until next next time, Arrivederci!**


	4. The Arrival

**Hey Guys! I'm really sorry this took so long for me to upload. The only real reason I can think of is writer's block, which a fairly good excuse, but still... it's been like two weeks since I updated. Anyway, other than that I don't have much to say this time except the story is finally starting to get interesting and we have a new character, plus the mention of a returning character from my last fan fic. So here we go!**

 **Emperor Wolfgang: Germania**

 **Prince Berwald Oxenstierna: Sweden**

Chapter Four

The Arrival

Ka Lung stared at the phoenix as he crouched beside the large golden cage it now resided in. His amber eyes narrowed as he studied the unconscious creature. "How remarkable" the young prince murmured.

One of the soldiers approached Ka Lung "We're ready to depart, Your Highness" he told the prince with a bow.

Ka Lung's eyes flicked to him and he nodded. Ka Lung stood and grabbed the handle of the bird cage. Another one of the soldiers immediately took the cage from him and moved to strap it onto the saddle of one of the horses.

Ka Lung scowled "I could've handled the cage myself, you realize that don't you?" He swiftly mounted his horse and rounded to face his soldiers.

The lead one nodded "Of course, Your Highness, but there is no need for you to stress yourself so"

Ka Lung glared at him balefully but didn't object. He understood why, now that he had the thief, he was the next heir to the throne. And as so, he would now be treated like a precious glass ornament, with upmost delicacy and respect. Ka Lung turned his horse and heeled it, he took off towards the palace.

Deep within the forest, the two elder princes had run into each other during the hunt, and Kiku was now attempting to persuade Yong Soo to actually look for the thief. Although the middle son had seemed enthusiastic about the hunt before it began, he'd gotten bored searching for so long and had given up (much to his squad's exasperation).

"Yong Soo, I understand you're bored by searching. But the kingdom needs you to be the next in line, Ka Lung is simply too ambitious for his own good-" Kiku was cut off by the faint sound of a horn blowing in the distance.

The group turned to look the direction the sound came from. The sound was heard once more and Kiku's gaze darkened "It seems we've already lost"

"What?" Emperor Yao sat up in his throne, his slender hands gripping the arm rests "You say the thief has been found, aru? By who?"

Bai Jiang nodded "It seems Prince Ka Lung has found the thief. His Highness' hunting horn was sounded not long ago, he should be returning with the thief in tow shortly Your Majesty"

The Emperor leaned back in his throne, his amber eyes taking on a cool glare. A thin smile appeared on the Emperor's lips "Very well, let me know the moment my son arrives with the thief, aru"

Bai Jiang bowed "Of course, Your Imperial Highness"

However, before Bai Jiang could leave, the doors to the throne room opened. Emperor Yao started from his throne, believing it to be his son; the person who did appear was not expected by anyone in the courtroom.

The royal crier stepped forward as the figure began coming into view and the doors opened "I present to you, His Eminency, Prince Berwald Oxenstierna of the Kingdom of Sweden"

Both Emperor Yao and Bai Jiang's eyes narrowed in confusion, similar thoughts running through their minds. For Bai Jiang it was _"What is a prince of the Germanic Empire doing here and why was I not alerted of his arrival"._ For Yao it was simply " _He must be here representing Emperor Wolfgang… That bastard dares send someone without warning, he'll be punished for this"_ though how Yao was going to punish the other emperor he had no idea.

Bai Jiang descended the stairs leading to Yao's elevated throne in order to greet the prince. Prince Berwald, to say the least, was frightening. He was tall of stature, and broad shouldered, yet still appeared in his early twenties. His blond hair was swept to one side and his icy blue eyes were magnified by a pair of glasses that sat high on his nose. He wore a dark blue jacket and white, collared undershirt, a pair of pants even darker than his jacket, and a pair of tall black boots and matching belt.

Bai Jiang bowed to the prince "Your Majesty, to what do we owe the honor?" he asked, carefully examining the man with his sharp eyes.

Prince Berwald returned his sharp gaze with a cold glare "His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Wolfgang sent me to speak with Your Majesty, Emperor Yao" he replied in a Swedish accent so thick he was hardly understood.

"And for what am I owed the pleasure of having the pleasure of one of Emperor Wolfgang's many princes sent to speak with me, aru?" Yao asked cruelly, mocking the young prince.

Prince Berwald took a deep breath before begging to explain "Emperor Wolfgang personally asked me to inform you…"

Barely ten minutes after Prince Berwald arrived, Prince Kiku and Prince Yong-Soo returned to the palace. At that point the visiting prince was set aside so everything would be ready for when Ka Lung finally returned. And not long after the older princes' arrival, another horn sounded from the palace guard, alerting them to the fact the prince had finally returned.

Bai Jiang turned to Emperor Yao and his two elder sons, who stood beside their father's throne. "Prince Ka Lung has arrived Your Majesty" he told Yao with a slight smile.

The Emperor's eyes were alight with excitement as he awaited his final son's arrival. After what seemed a small eternity however, the doors finally opened and the new crown prince entered the throne room.

Ka Lung strode forward confidently, a smirk playing on his lips as he approached his father's throne. Ka Lung reached the edge of the stairs and knelt in a bow. "I hunted the gardens thoroughly, leaving not a stone unturned, and I have successfully captured the thief who robbed from your sacred garden, father" Ka Lung spoke, his head bowed in respect.

Yao's lips curled to form a hungry smile "Bring them to me" he instructed coldly.

Ka Lung stood, looked over his shoulder, and nodded at his soldiers, signaling them to come forward. One of his soldiers walked forward, carrying a large cage covered by a golden blanket. Ka Lung's father and brothers stared at him in confusion as Ka Lung took the cage from his soldier and held it out in front of him, his free hand grasping onto the blanket tightly.

A sly look overtook Ka Lung's face as he addressed the room "Father, brothers, people of the court… I present to you, the thief of the sacred garden…." Ka Lung ripped the blanket off the cage

A collective gasp rang throughout the room and Emperor Yao shot from his throne. Sitting within the large golden cage, was a beautiful phoenix.

Appearance wise, it looked very much like a peacock, with its long tail and elegant feathers; however it was truly very different. It feathers were a bright red, but as each feather extended it began to ombre from the red, to orange, and into warm orange-yellow flames. Its tail faded from a solid red feather, to a more fluid orange, and into long trails of fire; the very same effect its other feathers had. A trail of fire ran from between its eyes and all the way down its back till it reached the tail. The bird's beak was a light gold color, and its eyes resembled those of a human, yet remained a bright violet.

Bai Jiang and the other servants in the room stepped away from the magnificent bird as it stirred nervously, its enormous wings beating against the bars of the cage as it struggled to gain its freedom. Emperor Yao slowly walked down the steps leading to his throne, his robes trailing after him with a rustling noise.

"I found this mystic creature within the sacred garden, helping itself to the apples of the orchard…" Ka Lung explained to his awe-struck father "I don't believe you've a **phoenix** in your collection do you, father?"

The Swedish prince and Prince Kiku exchanged a worried glance, and though it was hard to tell, one could've said it seemed as though the Swedish prince knew something about the bird no one else did.

Emperor Yao rested his hand atop the cage and slowly looked up at his son, his amber eyes full of a playfully dark light. "No, I don't believe I do, aru…" the man replied coldly.

 **So... I doubt you were expecting the arrival of Sweden. I can't decide if I want to add Sufin into the story now, of course it'll only be hinted at and won't actual be canon until a later story as Tino is still a phoenix until after the sleeping beauty incident, which is six years after this current point in the story. But let me know what you think, Sufin or no... And if you want to be alerted to when this gets updated, don't forget to r/r or follow my instagram where I post notifications for the story. Arrevaderci!**


End file.
